ALIENS: NO HOPE
by thegreensabre
Summary: Earth has lost contact with a military base on LV1201, so they send in a team of hotshot marines.Soon after,they find all their friends dead and find themselves trapped on a remote planet with a hive of deadly xenomorphs. T for violence and language. R
1. Going to LV 1201

_I'm sorry for reposting this, but my last account was all screwy, so I made a new one but I still really want this story to be read. _

Jared walked through the corridor, trying not to make noise. It is the year 2214, and he is on the planet LV-1201, where he and several other marines and scientists had built a base to study the planet. But things had gone wrong, horribly wrong. Who was the first to be a host to the creatures? Had it been Aditya, or maybe Knepper? He couldn't remember anymore, and didn't want to, all he knew was he was the last one left. But they were everywhere, the creatures, with their hard exoskeleton, banana shaped heads, acid blood and razor sharp teeth.

He was walking through the hallway because he figured maybe somebody had left a gun or something as they ran down this hall, trying not to be caught. But they _were_ caught, either eaten, or taken away for something much, much worse.

Bingo! Jared saw a gun ahead of him, a pulse rifle machine gun. He bent over. He tried to pick it up, but something was all over the gun, sticking it to the floor. What was it? Then, he realized what it was. _Alien spittle_. Suddenly, he heard a horrible hissing sound, coming from behind him. He stood as fast as he could and began to run. He could hear it behind him, and he ran even harder. His legs felt extremely heavy, and he could barely breathe. But he had to make it, he wouldn't die here…

Too late. It jumped and landed in front of him. It was somewhere between six and seven feet tall, and was completely black, and had no visible eyes. It had a banana shaped head, and had ribs and bones on the outside, like a bug. It also had a long, sharp, spiny tail. Before Jared could scream it opened its mouth. Jared screamed as it spat acid at him, which started eating his face and began dissolving his eyes. He grabbed at his face, and his skin began to melt, forming a puddle in his hand. His sight was gone, and he began feeling around. He then heard a tearing noise, and he felt something warm and slippery fall into his hands. He realized in horror that he was holding his own intestines, that creature had cut him open across his gut. He fell to his knees, and as the creature bit into his skull, he felt nothing at all…

Nate awoke in a cold sweat. He had been having a nightmare, but he couldn't remember most of it now. His girlfriend, Katie, had been dead, and had crawled onto his bed. Her eyes had been dark bloody holes, and she had been trying to eat him. She had even spoken.

"Want a blowjob?" she had moaned. Then she grabbed his arms, holding them down. Then, she had slowly lowered her head, hovering over his it crotch. Then she had opened her mouth, her teeth rotten and razor sharp, and her skin started to burn from underneath and peel off…

After that Nate had awoken. He was on the space-ship The Aphrodite. It was roughly 2 miles long, and half a mile wide. It was a military ship, since Nate and seven others were marines, including there leader, Lieutenant Andrew Cunha, were going to the planet LV-1201, which had a military station that Earth had lost contact two months ago. Nate didn't want to go, he didn't mind shooting things, hell, that's why he joined the marines, but Katie was going, and he didn't want her to get hurt. But that dream kept coming back to him. He didn't sleep that night again…

Alyssa grabbed the last piece of her armor and strapped it on her chest. They had twenty minutes to get ready before they took the mini-flyer, which was like a futuristic mix between a jet and a helicopter, down to LV-1201. She didn't know what had happened, but she hoped it was just a communications malfunction. She was friends with many of the marines and scientists stationed on LV-1201, like Knepper.

Alyssa quickly finished putting on her boots, and grabbed her helmet, which was a dull green color, but had a small infrared screen attached to it. _Shit_, she thought as she saw Kevin coming over. She didn't particularly like Kevin, he was a good looking guy, but he was cocky and mostly thought with his dick instead of his head. He walked up with a cocky swagger, a big smile on his face.

"Hey, sweet lips, how about when we get back to Earth you and me rent a motel, order some pizza and have some nice, rough sex, anyway you want it?" he said. She scoffed.

"No, that's okay," she laughed, and began walking away towards the assembly hall where the mini-flyer was. But Kevin followed her.

"What's wrong? You don't like pizza?" he questioned. Even though she was offended, she couldn't help but smile. She turned around to face him, and she saw that he had that cocky smile on his face again.

"No offense, Kevin, but the thought of having sex with you disgusts me, and incase you forgot, the showers here are co-ed, so I've seen you naked, and I only have sex with men whose dicks are bigger than the average cat," she relied, and walked away, a big smile on her face. As she walked further, she heard him mutter, "fucking bitch" under his breath. This made her smile more.

Andrew stared at his marines. They were in the docking bay, and all of his marines were ready to go. Joanna and Rachael were already in the front of the mini-flyer since they were the pilots. Inside the mini-flyer was a A.P.C., an Armored Personnel Carrier, which was a long tank like vehicle in which all there guns were stored for now, and it is where they would be sitting when they were dropped off on LV-1201.

"Okay people, we ready?" he shouted.

"Yes, sir!" they all shouted in unison. He smiled. They were all trained well, and Andrew was proud to lead them. If there was anything wrong on LV-1201, any problems, he knew they could handle it.

Kiersten sat down in a chair. She was in the A.P.C, and they were all about ready to go. She quickly pulled her shoulder bars down, and closed her eyes. In moments the floor beneath would open and the mini-flyer would leave from the Aphrodite, taking them to LV-1201. She heard the floor open, and suddenly she felt the mini-flyer drop. She gripped the hand rests beside her, and felt like she was going to puke. She always got sick when they had to leave a ship in a mini-flyer, during their last mission when they had gone to planet Wu'v, she had vomited on Rigby when they dropped. Rigby had been so angry that when they landed, she had hit Kierstin in the face with her pistol. Kierstin had been knocked unconscious, and remained that way for three hours. Rigby had gone through serious anger management after that, and Rigby and Kierstin hadn't gotten along since.

"Fuck…" she muttered. She was going to throw up, she knew it. Then, somebody grabbed her right hand, and she opened her eyes. Jerry was smiling at her, her hand in his.

"Its gonna be ok," he told her. She tried to smile, but couldn't. She was a chicken, and was only in the marines because they could pay her way through college. She was more a technologist than a grunt.

"I really don't think so, Jerry," she laughed, trying to seem less scared then she was.

"Here, I'll make you a deal. You make it through this drop, and when get back to Earth I'll buy you as many beers as you can handle, okay?" he told her. She laughed, she could use a few dozen drinks right about now. She liked Jerry, and this was his way of hitting on her, and she wasn't going to reject his offer.

"Okay, Jerry," she giggled, and they both looked away. The rest of the drop, she didn't let go of his hand.

Katie felt the mini-flyer land, and heard the ramp open. She could feel the A.P.C moving, most likely to the base. She looked over at Nate, and noticed he looked troubled. Something was wrong with him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"It's nothing," he replied. This pissed her off. She loved him, and knew he loved her too, but she didn't know why he wouldn't talk to her. She grabbed his hand, and noticed that his palms were sweaty.

"Nate, don't do that, something's wrong. What is it?" she questioned. He shook his head again.

"Babe, its nothing, it was just a nightmare," he told her. He had beads of sweat developing on his forehead.

"What kind of nightmare," she asked. She was beginning to get scared, in the years they had been dating, she had never seen him like this.

"It was about you," he said, and put his head down. Katie was confused, why would he have a nightmare about her?

"What happened in your dream?" she asked, and he looked up, into her eyes. She saw the fear in his eyes.

"I said I don't want to fucking talk about it!" he shouted, and everyone in the A.P.C. stared at him for a moment. Katie saw tears falling down his face. Whatever he had dreamed about, it had really scared him, and it was beginning to scare her too. But, she didn't want to pressure him.

"Okay," she muttered quietly. He looked down, then looked into her eyes again. She could see the guilt in him.

"I'm sorry. It was a bad dream. A really bad dream, okay," he said. She nodded, then he started again. "Just, be careful..."


	2. Finding the Dead

One by one, Nate, Katie, Rigby, Jerry, Lian, Alyssa, Kevin and Lieutenant Andrew exited the A.P.C, and walked towards the military complex, which was a few feet away. As they walked closer they heard the mini-flyer take off, going back to theAphrodite.

Lian walked up next to Rigby.

"What do you think we're gonna see when we go in there?" she asked Rigby. Rigby shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she said. Lian nodded. She hoped everything was fine, she had been friends with almost everyone that was here, like Holden and Knepper. If something bad had happened…

They walked in. They were in the hallway, and everything looked okay. Andrew stopped, and they all stopped too.

"Okay people, in this complex there are several rooms, there's the science room, the med room, the barracks, the armory, the basement areas, the main room, and the showers. I want each area checked out, and if anything's wrong you radio me or the closest soldier to you, you got me?" he told. They all nodded.

"We get you sir!" they shouted. He smiled.

"Okay, move it out!"

Alyssa walked down the stairs, towards the extremely large "basement". Really, it was a room which led to a tunnel the company Weyland-Yutani, that they all worked for, wanted dug. The company had found something underground that they wanted, but nobody had found it yet. Alyssa figured she would look; maybe find some of her friends down here.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she walked towards the start of the tunnel. She immediately noticed how the walls of the tunnels weren't covered in dirt, but a shiny, plastic type of material. She felt it, and noticed it was slippery and slimy. She didn't know what it was, and really didn't care. She just wanted to check the tunnel, and go back to the complex. She didn't like being alone.

She hit a button on the side of her helmet, and began talking into the microphone attached to her helmet, like a headset for a computer.

"Anyone hear me?" she asked. She heard nothing for a few seconds, and then heard Kevin's voice.

"I do, you sexy piece of meat," he laughed. She let out a laugh. He would never give up.

"Okay," she said. She liked hearing his voice, not because it was him, but because she needed someone to talk to her.

"What do you want, tits?" he asked. She didn't like being called tits, but didn't want him to stop talking.

"Nothing, fuck face, I just don't like being alone," she said. She kept walking. The tunnel was getting wider now, which made her feel a little bit better, if it was wider she was getting somewhere.

"Well, if you come back up here with me, you'd really not be alone," he laughed. She scoffed. He was a pig, but something about that charmed her.

"Kevin, we'll you ever stop?" she laughed. The tunnel was huge now; she figured she was almost where they had stopped the tunnel. Her shoulder-light was on, so she could see.

"Never," he said. She smiled. Maybe once they got back to Earth, she would go out with him. Now she was in a room of sorts, a huge room, the walls covered in that sticky substance. But she didn't see anything. She kept walking forward, and finally, she saw.

"Kevin, I've gotta go," she said. She hit the button on her helmet, so he wouldn't talk. In the room, on the floor, were hundreds of what looked liked eggs. They were each about two feet tall, brown and leathery. She walked up to one, and bent next it. What the hell were they?

She looked at the top of the egg. There were four parts, like petals. As she moved closer, they opened like flower petals. She backed up a little, but was intrigued by the eggs. What was in them? She stood up and leaned over the egg. She could see lots of sticky liquid. Something suddenly jumped at her from within the egg, and everything went black.

Kevin looked around; he was in the barracks, where everyone had slept. He had just stopped talking to Alyssa. He didn't know why, but she needed to stop talking. Maybe she had found somebody. He kind of hoped so, since he was good friends with Holden and Jared.

He looked through the bunks and lockers, trying to find anything interesting. He walked over to one bunk, and was sickened when he saw a pile of used rubbers underneath. He assumed it was Jared's, since he knew Jared masturbated a lot. He looked up, and saw something that confused him. Part of the metal bars around the bunk were burnt, like melted. But, what could melt metal? He couldn't think of anything, except acid. But why would someone bring acid into the barracks?

Lian and Jerry were in the armory. Lian looked through the lockers, grabbing all the ammo she could carry. She looked over at Jerry, who was doing the same.

"So, I saw you and Kiersten in the A.P.C," she said. He looked at her, with a shy look on his face. She guessed he didn't know anyone saw.

"Yeah, so?" he asked. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing, just…," she started, and couldn't think of what to say. He walked over to her.

"Just what?" he asked.

"It's just, Kiersten's had a lot of boyfriends, and she's been hurt bad almost every time," she said. Jerry gave her a stern, kind of hurt look.

"You think I'll hurt her?" he asked. She shrugged.

"It's not like that, it's just Kiersten always thinks she's in love. And when her boyfriends dump her, it breaks her heart," she told him.

"Lian, we've known each other since we were what, thirteen? You should know I've liked her for years, and you know I won't hurt her," he said. She smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I know that," she smiled. Then she looked down, and nearly screamed. There was a puddle of dried blood under her, and going all the way across the room, up the wall and into an air vent.

"What is it?" Jerry asked. She pointed to the trail of blood. He gasped. "How the hell didn't we notice that?" he asked. She shook her head. She didn't know. And why was it going into the air vent?

Nate looked around. He and Katie were in the med room, looking for anything different; out of place. So far, everything looked okay.

"You find anything?" he asked as he turned to face her. She shook her head.

"This is too weird. Where are they?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders. It was weird; how could a group of about twenty marines just disappear without a trace?

Rigby screamed. She was in the showers, but it could hardly be called that anymore. The white walls were doused with red blood, and so was the entire floor. Bits and pieces of flesh were scattered throughout the rather large room, which had to belong to at least five people. She walked through the room, her gun aimed. She was using a smart-gun, a high caliber machine gun that only her and Kevin were certified to use. It was a large gun that was attached to a rod that wrapped around her waist.

She was now in the center of the room. She looked at the motion detector, that was attached to her smart-gun and worked as a radar. Nothing was near this area, at least nothing alive. She bent over, and saw a finger with a ring. The ring had a diamond on it, and she knew who's finger it was. It had belonged to Savannah Miller, who Rigby had known since middle school. The ring had been her engagement ring, but Savannah wouldn't be getting married anytime soon.

Rigby moved through the room more, and saw a name-tag. The name on it was **A. Sen**. Aditya. Rigby put her hand over her mouth to try to keep from puking. She had been good friends with Aditya, had dated him at one point. She just couldn't believe he was gone…

Whatever had killed her friends, they were going to pay…

Andrew sat down at the desk. He was in the main hall, which was a room filled with computers for the scientists to work at. He grabbed the mouse, and clicked one of the icons that said LOGS. He figured that maybe he could find out what happened if he read them.

**April 1st 2214**

**We have just started work here. So far, we are all having no complaints. The planet is barren, with barely any plant life, let alone any other life. Weyland-Yutani has ordered us to start building a tunnel from our lower floors; they say that there's some oil on this planet. Lord knows Earth needs it.**

**-Lieutenant R. Kerckhoff**

Andrew clicked NEXT.

**April 17th 2214**

**We have finally finished the tunnel. We have stumbled across a room filled with eggs of some species. There seem to be no creatures on this planet, so we will simply destroy the eggs to continue. Right now the area is off limits.**

**-Lieutenant R. Kerckhoff**

**April 19th 2214 **

**Today we had an accident. I sent Holden and Knepp down to the tunnels today to make sure everything was in order. Well, it seems the two just couldn't resist, and they took a closer look at the eggs. Something that was in the eggs, some kind of, well "alien", has attached itself to there face. It's a nasty looking little fucker too. It resembles a spider, sort of, with eight long, finger-like legs. It's a pale yellow color, and doesn't really have a head, per se. It also has no visible eyes. It has a long tail, and each of the creatures has there tail wrapped around Holden and Knepp's neck. Sometimes I notice the neck tighten, and when they gasp for breath, two flaps on its body fill up, like its breathing for them….**

**-Lieutenant R. Kerckhoff**

**April 20th 2214**

**Something weird happened today. When we checked on Knepp and Holden, the creatures were gone. Holden and Knepp were awake, but looked like they had just woken up from a major hangover. Other than that, they seem okay. We found the spider things in the vents. They were dead. This is getting weird…**

**-Lieutenant R. Kerckhoff**

**April 21st 2214**

**Holden and Knepper are dead… It happened when we were in the barracks, just hanging out, like old times on Earth. One minute we were listening to music, and then Holden started coughing, moaning about chest pains. Before we could help him he went into convulsions, and fell to the ground. He started puking up blood. I didn't know what to do, none of us did. When I tried to help, he pushed me away, he pushed everyone away. For a minute it stopped, and he looked at me. At that moment I saw something in his eyes, like he was at peace. Then he screamed like I've never heard anyone scream before, and all I could see was blood. Something, a little snake-like creature, had broken out of his chest. It looked at us and shrieked, and before we could grab it, it slithered off.**

**We were scared of Knepp. She wouldn't move for a long time, knowing what was going to happen. She asked us all to shoot her…. But we couldn't. She's our friend, we couldn't do it. When nobody would, she grabbed a grenade and walked outside. We heard the explosion, but none of us could say anything…**

**-Lieutenant R. Kerckhoff**

**April 22nd 2214**

**We found the thing that burst out of Holden today. But it wasn't the same. It was darker, and bigger. Much bigger, around seven or eight feet tall. Unfortunately Colton found it. He's not around anymore. We found a few pieces of him in the air vents; it seems that's how the thing is getting around. When we finally did see it, Clint shot it with a pistol. The alien's blood burned a hole through the metal door, and then the alien thing left. Fucking acidic blood…**

**-Lieutenant R. Kerckhoff**

**April 23rd 2214**

**There are more of them. And not just one or two, but hundreds. I think when Holden, how do I say it, "gave birth", I guess, that creature woke up the others that were asleep, further down the tunnel. They are getting in through the vents, crawling around the complex. There's also a cave about half a mile away that connects to their "nest". We're all scared, and we all plan on going into hiding, probably in the showers, the only way in is the door, and that's hard metal. Plus with all our guns, we should be able to keep them away…**

**-Lieutenant R. Kerckhoff**

Andrew finished reading, and felt sick. He quickly grabbed his radio. Everybody needed to see this…


	3. One Dead Marine

"Jerry, we gotta go," Lian told him. They were still in the armory. Jerry gave her a confused look.

"Why?" he asked. She frowned.

"Andrew says he found something big, that we all need to see it," she told him. He nodded.

"Look, you go, I'm gonna stay for a few seconds, look around some more," he said. She nodded, but knew what he really meant. She knew Jerry had brought cigarettes, which had been illegal on Earth for almost fifty years now. He planned on smoking most of them.

"Okay, see you in a little bit," she said, and began walking out. She didn't know it was the last time she'd ever see him.

Jerry made sure Lian was gone before he pulled out his cigarettes. He pulled one out, along with a match. He lit the cigarette and brought it to his lips, inhaling the smoke. He let out a sigh of pleasure, and leaned against the locker. It had been a long time since he smoked; he only had chances to on missions. He took another long drag, and began thinking. He thought about a lot of things, but mostly about Kiersten. He liked her a lot, maybe even loved. He was hurt by his talk with Lian, he would never even think of hurting Kiersten. Never.

He took another long drag, and looked for a place to dispose of it. He looked up at the wall, and saw the vent with the dried blood. He walked over to it, and flicked the cigarette in. He began to walk away when he heard a noise. _Hissssssssss…_

Jerry walked back to the vent, which was pretty big, big enough for a man to fit into. He stood on his tip-toes, trying to look inside. Nothing, just darkness. He reached down to his belt and pulled out a handheld flashlight. He aimed at the vent, and saw. He could only see its head, but it was enough for him to know it wasn't friendly. It was completely black, man size. It had a banana shaped head, and lots of razor sharp teeth.

He gasped, and tried to back up, but two huge black arms, with four sharp clothes broke through the vent cover, grabbing his head and lifting him up. He screamed as it pulled him up to its face. His face was about three inches away from its. He grabbed at its arms, pulling, but it was stronger, stronger than any man.

It hissed at him, and opened its mouth. Inside was a tongue, but different. It was square, and more like a second jaw than a tongue. It was green, and like a rod, with teeth on the end. At that moment Jerry felt something warm slide down his pants, and realized he had pissed himself. He closes his eyes for a second and prayed, prayed to God and Buddha and every god he could think of, that maybe it would let him go. He opened his eyes, and at the moment the rod-jaw shot forward, breaking through his skull like a finger through wet paper. Jerry saw bits of his own skull and brains spray against the wall, and felt his own blood trickle down his face. Then as the creature began pulling him into the vent, Jerry died.

Andrew stood in front of everybody. They were in the main hall, and Andrew knew he had to tell them.

"Andrew, I have to say something," Rigby said. He nodded, telling her to go on. "The showers are covered in blood, and bits of…our friends," she said. Everyone gasped, and Andrew saw tears begin to develop at the corners of Lian and Kiersten's eyes. He remembered the logs Kerckhoff had typed. They had made it to the showers, but they never made it out…

"That's part of why I called you all back here. I found a journal that Kerckhoff was writing, and…," and then he couldn't think of what to say. He felt close to tears, but held them back. He was their leader, and he would not show them vulnerability. "Well, maybe you should all just read it," he said. They all nodded.

One by one, they stepped up and read the journal. Andrew felt horrible, seeing the expressions on their face. Lian broke down when she read, and walked into the corner of the room, crying her eyes out. They all finished, and Andrew stood there. Then he noticed it.

"So, we all understand what's going on, right?" he asked. They nodded, and Kevin spoke up.

"Yeah, we're stuck on a planet with a bunch of fucking aliens that killed our friends," he said, his voice cracking as he tried not to cry. Andrew could tell he wasn't just sad, he was scared. Lian came back, and started talking.

"Well what the hell are we gonna do?" she asked. Rigby stepped up next.

"I say we go down there and shoot all the fuckers!" she screamed, and Andrew could hear the anger and fear in her voice. To tell the truth, he didn't know what to do. It was then that he noticed it.

"Where are Jerry and Alyssa?" he asked. Nobody answered.

"Last I saw of Jerry he was smoking in the armory," Lian said. Andrew hoped Jerry was still smoking. Jerry was a good man, and was a good friend of Andrew.

"So then where's Alyssa?" he asked. Kevin spoke up.

"Last time I talked to her she was in the tunnels," he said. Andrew could tell Kevin was worried. Everyone knew Kevin had a thing for Alyssa, but maybe it was more serious than anyone thought.

"Okay, Lian and Kiersten, go and get Jerry, than meet the rest of us in the tunnels, got it?" he asked forcefully. They nodded.

"Sir, yes, sir," they said, and walked off towards the barracks. Andrew nodded to himself. He knew now what was in the tunnels, and he was scared.

Lian felt like she was gonna puke. They were in the barracks, but it wasn't like it was when she left. The vent on the right side of the room was torn open, and blood was all over the vent, and dripping down the wall. There was a puddle of blood on the floor next to the wall. She felt tears building up, but held them back. Kiersten was crying, but more hysterically than pure sadness, although Lian knew she was indeed sad. Kiersten had finally found a decent guy, one who she had loved as a friend for years.

Lian knew the feeling, she had loved Jerry too. Everyone had, he was always in a good mood, always looking at the up side of a situation. And now, he was gone...

Lian walked over to Kiersten, who was standing in the corner of the room.

"Kiersten, you need to calm down," Lian said. She needed to calm down also, though. Kiersten didn't look at her, but kept looking at the bloody vent. "Kiersten, look at me!" she shouted, and slapped Kiersten in the face. Kiersten screamed, but looked at Lian. Lian put her hands on Kiersten's shoulders.

"Listen to me; we need to get out of here. The thing that killed Jerry probably isn't far from here, we need to…" then she heard something hissing in the vent. Kiersten heard it too, and stared at Lian. Lian nodded, and they both pulled out their pulse-rifle machine guns. They both aimed at the vent, waiting.

Something was coming out of the vent, but it wasn't an alien, or whatever was breeding in the tunnels. It was Jerry. Or at least what had once been Jerry. He was coming out slowly, but Lian could see he couldn't possibly be alive. Parts of him were chewed on, and he had a hole in his head a little bigger than a golf ball right above his left eye. Jerry wasn't crawling out, something was pushing him.

As he was pushed out farther, Lian could see more cuts and bites going along his body. Finally, his body fell out, hitting the bench in the middle of the room and falling to the floor. Kiersten screamed horribly loud, and Lian heard the hissing again. Suddenly, a yellow-green liquid shot out of the vent and splattered on the lights. She heard a fizzing sound, and the lights went out. She remembered something from the journal about acidic blood. They could spit the acid too?

It was pitch black, and she and Kiersten quickly turned on their shoulder-lamps, which provided light wherever they looked. Suddenly, it jumped out of the vent. With incredible agility, it leapt onto the other wall and began wall-crawling towards them. Lian went to pull the trigger as it jumped at her, its lips curled back to show rows of teeth, ready to tear apart her flesh…


	4. Paranoia

Katie walked carefully down the tunnel. They were pretty far into the tunnels, but had yet to find Alyssa. She was worried. The journal had said that these things reproduced like parasites, living inside a host until they were mature enough. What if one was living inside Alyssa? Katie shuddered at the thought. Alyssa was like a sister to her, and if one of those monsters was living inside of her, then she was basically already dead.

Nate walked up next to her. This made her feel a little bit safer. But not much. She looked at him and he smiled. She couldn't help but smile back, even in a situation like this. She loved him too much.

"It's gonna be okay," he told her. God, he sounded so sincere, but she knew he wasn't sure. She nodded.

"I know," she said, and even she could hear the doubt in her voice. He gently leaned towards her and kissed her. At that moment, she really felt everything would be okay.

Alyssa opened her eyes. It was dark, and she couldn't remember where she was. She was standing up, but something was wrong. She was being held off the ground, by the same sticky stuff she had seen on the walls of the tunnel. She tried to move, but the sticky substance was holding her against the wall. She pushed against the sticky stuff harder, and it broke. She fell a good four feet before her knees hit the ground. She winced; it had hurt like hell. Her throat hurt too, but she didn't know why. She coughed, which hurt her chest.

She quickly stood up, and looked around. She was in a large room, and she could see more people up on the walls. She immediately recognized one. It was Ryan Kerckhoff, who was the leader of the marines who had been here before.

"Kerckhoff!" she yelled in joy, and ran over to him. It was Kerckhoff alright, but something was definitely wrong. He was dead. He had dried blood on his face and chest, and he had a large hole in his chest. His rib bones were bent outward, as if something had burst out of him. _What the hell?_ She thought. She looked around, and saw more bodies; dozens of them. She recognized several of the people: Aditya Sen, Nicole Valadares, Dante Baldan, Garret Tyler; all with their chests broken out from the inside. She couldn't keep it in anymore, and let out the loudest scream she had ever screamed. She began running out of this room, hoping she was going the right way.

"Holy fucking shit," Nate said quietly. They had come to a large room, filled with eggs. God, there were hundreds of them. They were standing in front of a pair of footprints, which he assumed were Alyssa's. But how the hell did she get across the room? And worse, how were they supposed to get past the eggs. He looked over at Andrew, who had the same confused look on his face that everyone else had.

"Nate, did you bring those grenades?" Andrew asked. Nate nodded, and signaled for everyone to move back. Everyone moved back about fifteen feet, and Nate moved back about ten. He grabbed his pulse rifle machine gun, since it had a grenade-launcher built into it. She grabbed four grenades and loaded them into the gun.

"Everybody ready?" he asked. He leaned back, and saw the four of them; Kevin, Andrew, Rigby and Katie nod. Nate held the gun firm, aimed, and fired. One grenade shot out and landed near a group of grenades. Nate fired again three more times, and watched as each grenade landed near a bunch of eggs.

"Everybody get back!" he shouted, and he turned and ran. Everyone began running too, and suddenly Nate felt and heard the explosion. The impact send him flying, and his winced as his head hit the ground. He did have a helmet, but it didn't really help. He quickly got up, as did everyone else, and began running back to the room. There were a few flames here and there, and lots of acidic goo everywhere. They slowly walked through the room, looking around. Nate suddenly stopped as he saw something coming out of the tunnel.

"Everybody!" he yelled and pointed towards whatever was coming out. They all raised there guns and aimed. Nate was ready to shoot until he saw what it was. Alyssa.

"Alyssa!" Rigby screamed in joy. She saw Alyssa begin to cry. She ran up to Rigby and hugged her. Rigby wasn't much of a touchy-feely kind of girl, but this moment called for it.

"What the hell is going on?" Alyssa cried. Rigby remained silent. She herself wasn't entirely sure. "I mean, I wake up strapped to a wall, and I found Kerckhoff and a few others, but they were dead! Something had…" she started, but began crying so hard she couldn't continue. Kevin walked up to Alyssa, and Alyssa let go of Rigby immediately, hugging and holding on to Kevin.  
"Its gonna be okay, Alyssa. Everything's gonna be fine," he told her. Suddenly, Rigby thought a terrible thought. Alyssa's footprints had stopped near the eggs, and she had woken up farther into the tunnels around a bunch of dead people. What if she had been...

"Alyssa, do you remember how you ended up farther into the tunnels?" Rigby asked her. Alyssa let go of Kevin and stared at Rigby. She shook her head.

"No, I just remember being in this room, looking at those egg things," she said. Rigby felt her heart skip a beat. Alyssa had looked at the eggs; how could they be sure she wasn't carrying one of those things in her? Rigby backed away from her.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Rigby screamed. What if the babies attracted the big ones? What if it burst out near them? How big were the babies; big enough to kill on of them? Rigby began backing away, she didn't want to be anywhere near Alyssa when that thing came out.

"What?" Alyssa asked, her voice teary and confused. Scared.

"Rig, cut it out," Katie said sternly. Rigby was barely listening. She kept backing, she wanted to get away from her. Even if she was backing towards the room where Alyssa had come from, at least she was away.

"No! Get the fuck away from me!" Rigby screamed, her eyes watering. She was terrified of whatever was in Alyssa. Andrew walked a little closer.

"Listen, just calm down Rig. We're not sure if she has one in her," he said calmly. But Rigby was sure, positive, that Alyssa was infected.

"What's in me?" Alyssa asked. Kevin shook his head at her.

"We'll tell you later," he whispered to her.

"Rigby, this isn't helping!" Nate yelled. Rigby didn't care though. Fuck them, fuck all of them.

"Listen, if you wanna be near her when that thing pops out, more power to you! But I plan to be pretty fucking far away when it does!" She screamed at them. Rigby was almost at the huge tunnel opening Alyssa had come from. She turned to run that way, when all of a sudden.

"RUN!" Andrew screamed. The aliens were running out of the tunnel near Rigby, some on all fours, some on two legs, some on the walls and ceiling. They were everywhere. Andrew had enough time to see them swarm over Rigby like ants, and he felt like puking as he heard her screams. They all turned and ran as fast as they could towards where they had come.

Andrew could hear the aliens snarling and hissing behind him, and he kicked up his speed as much as he could. He looked at Nate, who was ahead of him. Andrew needed a way to make sure these fucking things wouldn't make it to the base.

"NATE!" he screamed. Nate didn't look back, but still replied.

"WHAT?" he shouted back.

"WHEN WE MAKE IT TO THE TOP OF THE STAIRS OF THE BASEMENT, FIRE YOUR GRENADE-LAUNCHER AT THE TUNNEL OPENING!" he shouted. He could see Nate nod to himself.

"OKAY!" he shouted back. Andrew turned his head to see how close the aliens were to him. They were about twelve feet behind him, snarling and slobbering. Andrew couldn't help but smile a little at the thought that in just a few seconds, a bunch of these bastards would be blown to bits.

Suddenly, for a third of a second, Andrew lost his balance, and tripped over his own feet. _FUCK!_ He thought as he fell, hitting the ground hard and doing a summersault. He immediately got up, getting his balance again, but it was too late.

One of the aliens pounced in him from behind, and he fell face first onto the hard, rough ground. He screamed as its teeth dug into his right shoulder, and he could feel his own blood squirting from the chunk the alien had taken out of his shoulder... He tried to get up, but the alien easily outweighed him, it had to be at least three-hundred pounds, probably more. Suddenly, he felt himself being dragged backwards, towards where Alyssa had come from, and then he blacked out completely…

Nate was the first one to reach the top of the stairs in the basement. He had a perfect view of the tunnel opening, waiting for everyone to come through. Katie was coming up the stairs now.

"Go inside," he said quickly. She nodded and ran inside the base. He waited a few seconds, waiting for Kevin, Alyssa and Andrew to come. Kevin and Alyssa came almost right away, running out of the tunnels and up the stairs. They quickly ran into the base without being told to. He waited for Andrew, his pulse-rifle aimed at the tunnel. He waited about ten seconds, but Andrew still hadn't come. Nate knew Andrew wouldn't be coming; you didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know that.

Nate focused on the tunnel. He could hear them coming closer to the tunnel. He saw one coming, slimy and deadly. As he pulled the trigger, he thought of all his friends who had been killed by these fucking things. The alien looked up just as the grenade struck it in the face. Nate watched as the grenade exploded, and the ceiling of the tunnel collapsed, closing the opening. Nate stared at what used to be the opening, making sure the aliens couldn't get in. After a minute or two, he turned, walking into the complex.

Nobody spoke for the longest time. They were in the barracks, sitting around each other in the beds. They had gone to the barracks as soon as they had made it into the complex, but everyone seemed to be in shock. Alyssa had thrown up when they reached the barracks, but nobody was quite sure if that was from her seeing Rigby taken by the aliens, or from what might be growing inside her.

Kevin prayed to God they were wrong. He loved Alyssa, had for a long time, and if one of those things was in her… well, he didn't want to think of it. And worse, she still didn't even know what was going on. She needed to know though, he couldn't just let it be a surprise to her; one minute she could be eating lunch and the next a little alien is crawling out of her stomach.

"Alyssa, you know how Rig freaked out down below?" he asked. She nodded. He started to talk, but Nate cut him off.

"Kevin, I really don't think this is the time to explain to her what's going on," he said. Katie looked over at Nate and scoffed.

"Well when the fuck is a good time? There is no fucking good time, Nate," she said to him. Nate stood up, and Kevin could tell he was getting pissed.

"No, but I know I sure as fuck wouldn't want to know right after two of my friends died!" he shouted at her. Kevin finally spoke up.

"She needs to know, Nate! Would you want it to be a surprise if you were in her position?" Kevin questioned.

"Fine! You want her to know, you fucking tell her!" Nate screamed. Alyssa finally jumped up, and Kevin could nearly feel her frustration.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT?" she screamed at them. Everyone got quiet, until Katie spoke up.

"Alyssa, you may want to sit down," she said. Alyssa shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," she said with a sort of bitchy attitude.

"Okay. Those things down there, they breed by putting a baby inside of a "host", of sorts. And, well, when their grown enough, they sort of burst out," Katie explained. Alyssa stared at her, mouth wide open. Kevin thought she looked like she was about to break down crying, and spoke.

"Don't worry, we can't be positive you have one in you," he said. She began rubbing her stomach, and looked at her own gut.

"No, No. I do. I can feel it," she stated. Kevin felt his heart sink. He began running his fingers through his hair, unaware that he was even doing it. He did that a lot when he was upset or stressed.

"Are you sure?" he heard Nate ask. He looked up at Alyssa and saw her nod.

Yeah. Before I thought it was just a stomach ache or heartburn, but its not. I can feel it moving inside me," she said, tears streaming down her face. Kevin couldn't believe it. He had wanted to believe so badly that they were wrong in the tunnels, that she hadn't been impregnated. But she was.

"What the fuck are we gonna do?" Katie asked. Nobody answered.

BOOM! They all jumped as they heard something slam against the door. All of them raised there guns, except for Alyssa who had lost hers in the tunnels. Kevin grabbed his pistol and threw it to her. She caught it without even having to think, and aimed at the door. BOOM BOOM!

"When that thing comes in, don't waste ammo. Use just enough to kill it," Nate told them. BOOM BOOM! Kevin could feel goose bumps rising on his arms, and suddenly the loud banging stopped, and the door slowly opened…


	5. Nobodies Coming

_Dear Readers: I'm sorry it's taken this long to update, I've been really busy lately and am having a little bit of writers block. I'm also sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others, I just thought it's been too long since I updated. Please Review!_

Alyssa was glad to see it was just Lian as the door opened. Lian jumped in surprise as she saw all the guns aimed at her.

"Where the hell have you all been?" Lian asked.

"Finding her," Kevin said and pointed at Alyssa. Lian nodded. It was now that Alyssa saw the huge slash going across Lian's right cheek, which was bleeding pretty badly.

"What happened to you?" Alyssa asked. Lian gave all of them a stern look.

"You guys should come to the med room, now."

Katie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Their were two examination in the med room. On one lay a large form covered in a grey blanket from head to toe. On the other, was Kiersten. But whatever had made her Kiersten was gone now. She had a large tube, which was connected to a breathing machine, going down her throat, and two more in her nose. All the skin on her body that wasn't protected by armor was scarred with third-degree burns, the flesh still bleeding and melting. He armor was partly melted, and the clothing was burned into her flesh. Her silky black hair was gone, with just a few tufts of hair left on her head. Katie winced as she noticed that the eyelids on Kiersten's right eye had been melted together, closing her eye forever. The other eye was closed, since Kiersten was most definitely in a coma.

"Oh God," Nate muttered. Katie looked away as he put his arm around her.

"What happened?" she asked. She looked back to Lian.

"This happened," Lian said, and pulled the blanket off of the thing on the other table.

"Oh fuck," Kevin said, and Katie heard Alyssa scream. It was one of them, on of the aliens, except part of its banana-shaped head had been blown off, revealing a semi-hollow dome filled with yellow-green muck that might have been its brains. Katie took a deep breath. She didn't want to look at it, but at the same time couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Wha… what happened?" Alyssa cried. Lian began to speak, but couldn't. Katie could see she was trying not to cry.

"It… it was in the vents, and, and, and…" she started and burst into tears. Katie couldn't believe it. Everything was just getting so fucked up. Andrew and were Rigby dead and Kiersten in a coma. What next? She listened as Lian continued. "It pushed Jerry out of the vents, and it jumped at us. We tried to dodge it, but the fucking thing was fast. It… it grabbed me, and it lifted me up. Kiersten shot it, though, and it dropped me and went after her. While it was running I… I didn't know what else to do. I shot it, and its blood got all over her, and its tail whipped around and cut my face," she told, and pointed to the deep gash on her cheek. She wiped away the tears coming from her eyes, and continued. "As soon as the blood it her she started screaming and I tried to help her but she kept…wiggling and screaming. She ran out of the armory and into the main hall, and when I got to her she just collapsed. I brought her in here as soon as I could, and I've been waiting for you guys ever since," she finished.

"We need to get her out of here, she needs help," Nate said. Lian smiled.

"Wait, where's Andrew and Rig?" Lian asked. Kate looked at everybody, but she suspected nobody had the heart to tell her.

"They, umm, they're dead…" Katie explained. Lian took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears back.

"Wait, did u see them die, or did the aliens take them away?" she asked.

"Taken away," Kevin told her. Lian nodded.

"Then they aren't dead," she said. Katie noticed the confused looks on everyone's face, and she herself didn't understand. Lian noticed the confused look on their faces, and spoke up. "Come on, I need to show you guys something."

Nate followed Lian as they walked towards the main hall. He didn't know how Lian knew Rigby and Andrew weren't dead, but he hoped to God she was right. All he knew was that he wanted to get out of here; he wanted all of them to get out of here. Lian stopped by a computer, and clicked on a file called A-R.

"What does A-R mean?" he asked. Lian looked back at him.

"Alien Research," she said, and a new page opened, and he began reading.

**Alien Research**

**In the few days it's been since these things have attacked us, and we don't know how long we can last. We've tried hard to learn about these things, find a way to kill them all or something, so I guess I'll record them here. **

**We know that they die easily, they have a hard exoskeleton for protection, but it can be penetrated by the average bullet, even a knife if thrust with the right amount of force. We also know that the creatures have a lifecycle that develops in stages, which I will explain now.**

**1.We know that the things start out in an egg form, and I think that they have a sort of heat sensor, or a movement detector, because the ones that have been infected and remember say it didn't open until they came close. **

**2. Living in the eggs are creatures we have named facehuggers. They're like ugly little spiders, eight legs and all. When I saw one attack Clint, it jumped, nearly ten feet at him, and grabbed his head. At the same time it wrapped its tail tight around his neck. After it came off of him, we dissected it, and found out that it shoves a tube down your throat that puts a baby in your chest.**

**3. We don't know how long the things take to grow in you. For one person it burst after twenty minutes, another it took nearly five days. Now, we shoot all the infected on sight. The company won't be coming anytime soon, and we really don't need any more of these things running around, and none of our friends deserve the pain.**

**4. We don't know how long it takes for the aliens to mature, but we do know that the little bastards form cocoons and grow in them. After seeing it happen to so many of our marines, we know the aliens don't flat out kill usually unless they are outnumbered. Instead they try to impregnate us, the bastards. A few though have killed our marines without impregnation, Lord knows why. Maybe they were just hungry.**

**Those are all the stages that we know of, but one thing still confuses us: If there are so many eggs, what the hell is making them? I'm not sure I want to know. Two days ago Kerckhoff and Jay Posteraro took a group of marines down into the tunnels to try and kill whatever was producing the eggs. None of them have come back…**

**And now we're getting messages from Weyland-Yutani saying they want us to capture an alien and bring it back, I don't know why; probably for some bio-weapon, the crazy shits. I don't think there are enough of us left to even attempt to capture one…**

**Corporal Jared Hennen**

Nate finished reading, and suddenly everything seemed to make sense.

"There is no oil," he said out loud. Everybody looked up at him, and he noticed all the confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asked. He sat down in a chair, overwhelmed at what the bastards had pulled. The company had screwed over their friends, and now was sending them in to clean up the mess.

"They knew, the goddamn sons a bitches knew about the nest," he said, and he saw the looks on all their faces, they were realizing it too. "Who's to say the company hasn't known about these things? They knew that these things were, and they told us there was oil to get us to dig," he explained. He heard Kevin curse; Alyssa too.

"If they knew about these things before; like how dangerous they are, then why did they send them down there?" Alyssa asked.

"Because, Alyssa, we're grunts. We're just junk to them, exposable junk. They don't care about us, they just want whatever they can get to make money," he told her. There was a long moment of silence before Katie spoke.

"Fuck! What are we gonna do, our radios aren't strong enough to reach the Aphrodite, right?" she asked. Nate nodded.

"Only Andrew's was, and he's dead," he said. Lian shook her head.

"No, he's not. He's probably being impregnated right now, if we go down we can grab the radio and save him, maybe Rigby too," she said. Kevin shook his head.

"Fuck you Lian, we already went down there once today, I don't plan on doing it again," he said loudly.

"Yeah Lian, last time we went down two of us didn't make it back," Katie said. Lian shrugged her shoulders.

"That may be, but if we don't we're going to be stuck down here until they break in and kill us. Like Nate said, the company doesn't care about us, they just want their precious alien. We need Andrew's radio to call the Aphrodite, and I think I know a way to get into the nest without being swarmed by the bugs," she said. Nate couldn't think of any way.

"How?" he asked, and everyone else said the same.

"The A.P.C."


End file.
